Editing Guidelines
WIKI USAGE GUIDELINES FOR EDITING ON THE MYSTERIOUS GIRLFRIEND X WIKI by CuteButLooksLolita---Admin and B'crat for the Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki The Admin reserves the right, but does not assume any obligation, in its sole and absolute discretion to review, edit, displace, move, or remove any material posted on the Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki. *By editing for the first time, or by repeated editing, you agree to be bound by these guidelines, as well as the necessary decisions and judgement of the Admin and B'crat. *'Due to the mature content of this wiki, dealing with the erotic dating and bizarre shipping between two teenagers, no one under the age of 18 may edit on this wiki.' Underage ones who violate this requirement will be immediately banned without question or comment. * As determined by prudent editing policies, and effective Feb 9, 2017, all people who edit or contribute to this Wiki, Mysterious Girlfriend X, wherein I am the Adoptee, Admin, and B'crat, should have their Mysterious Girlfriend X Profiles filled out, to a reasonable degree, with suitable information, including, but not limited to, an avatar, your location, basic information about yourself, and possibly your interests. Coming to this wiki with zero information, no avatar, everything blank, and with no idea who you are, is rude and unprofessional. It doesn't have to be much, but editing this wiki where everything about yourself and your profile is left blank, just looks awful, IMO. Please take pride in your wiki membership and editing privileges, and provide a brief account of yourself. If you are not able to successfully edit your own profile, how can you be in a position to successfully edit this wiki ? Not adhering to this guideline may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wiki. Standards of Written English to be Used * This wiki is an English language wiki, with the vast majority of information presented in English. As such, editing on Mysterious Girlfriend X must be done with a proper understanding and execution of English writing skills. Understandable English word usage and sentence structure, along with other features of the English language, must be at the High School Graduate level, or better. If written English is difficult for you, and your efforts are not up to this standard, it may be that you need to upgrade your English language skills, so that you can return and edit properly. Sub-standard English usage will be corrected and upgraded to an acceptable level, however, that is not an endorsement of such poor quality English usage. Not adhering to this guideline, including continued use of sub-standard English, may result in you not being able to edit here, or having your efforts redirected to another wiki. Examples of good and poor English writing skills are given below. * Good written English skills taken from manga chapter 12.5--- Urabe and Tsubaki are walking home from school one day, when they pass a black cat grooming themselves on a sidewalk wall. After they walk a short distance, Urabe asks Tsubaki to close his eyes and cover his ears. Tsubaki asks 'Why?', but Urabe merely tells him to 'just do it'. He complies. Urabe walks back to where the black cat is still grooming themselves, and waits until she catches its eye. Urabe then says a greeting to the cat in the most feminine and uber cute way, as well as offering to shake hand and paw. The black cat jumps off of the wall, away from Urabe, and onto the grass. Urabe is dumbfounded ! Poor written English and spelling skills--- urabe & Tsubaki are walking home school day, what they pass a Black cat grooming a sidewalk wall. After short distence, Urabe ask tsubaki two close and cover Eyes and Ears. tsubaki say why?..... but urabe say do it..... He do it..... Urabe walks too black cat still grooming, and Waits for eye. urabe then says greet too cat in female way & cute way, as giving her hand into paw. The black Cat jumps the Wall, exit urabe, to grass. Urabe is dumb. Additional Guidelines The Admin and B'cat reserves the right to revise, modify, alter, or otherwise change the Wiki Usage Guidelines at anytime and without notice. By continuing to edit on the Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki, you agree to be bound by any revisions to the Wiki Usage Guidelines. Prejudicial comments against a person's gender identity or gender expression, ( regardless if they are a live human, a fictional character, or an anime character ) , are not permitted. Continued disrespectful comments and attitudes to transgender people, up to and including, but not limited to, constant mis-gendering the individual's correct gender identity and/or gender expression, or refusal to use one's preferred name and pronouns, will result in immediate disciplinary action(s), up to and including banning. People editing on this wiki should be able to source any and all of what they post from a canonical or official source that is the subject of this wiki, be it anime, manga, anime/manga resource lists, or Wikipedia. The posting of commentary, opinion, conjecture, personal bias, alternate viewpoints, questionable factoids, and the like, should not be placed in the canonical text of this wiki. Provision is made, however, in the sections titled, " Commentary and Opinion ", wherein you can post suchlike material. Any text posted in Commentary and Opinion must state the author of such text, or it will be removed. No anonymous posting whatsoever. Any extraneous information posting in the main text, and found to not be canonical or official, will be removed. If your post or text is challenged by the Admin, you must revel the official source of your information, or it will be removed, even if it is in Commentary and Opinion section. Repeated violations of this guideline may result in being banned. New and inexperienced editors should realize that it takes a degree of maturity to be able to edit this wiki. Editors who rip into the text with massive deletions of useful information, do deliberate reworking of good, sound text, and seem to always be forcing their peculiar or foreign writing style onto the narratives, will be perceived as knowingly or unknowingly attempting to commit literary mischief, and gives credit to a supposition of imminent defacement or vandalism. If such situations are perceived, sections of this wiki, or the entire wiki may go on lockdown, preventing any editing at all until the problematic situations have passed. The Admin will have sole authority of judgement as when to lockdown, or to unlock sections of this wiki, or the wiki itself. Editors who contribute nothing useful to the community, who consistently divert productive discourse, who frequently initiate or perpetuate strife, who commit defacement or vandalism of any kind, and who use sock-puppetry of any kind, will be considered by The Admin as undermining the mission and purpose of the Mysterious Girlfriend X Wiki, and will be banned. Editors or visitors who commit infractions of the above rules will be informed of their indiscretion and politely asked to upgrade their writing skills, or to cease and desist the offensive behavior. Repeated infractions may lead to banning. Three strikes and you are out, if not sooner ! Restrictions and/or Banning is at the sole discretion of the Admin and B'crat, and is not ever open or subject to any appeal or judicial review. Category:Guidelines